


A Few Seconds After Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Ritsu and Momo smiled a few seconds after midnight.





	A Few Seconds After Midnight

I never created UTAU.

Ritsu and Momo smiled a few seconds after midnight. They enjoyed eating two chocolate treats.

THE END


End file.
